


When I hear you (calling my name)

by CloudyLouu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLouu/pseuds/CloudyLouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis and Harry meet doing the Swedish college screaming thing because they live in the same apartment complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I hear you (calling my name)

The first time Harry saw Louis was at 2:26 pm when a large body slammed through the heavy auditorium doors of his lecture. Though the lecturer only paused for a second in recognition of the 20 minute late student, Harry still drew his attention from Law to the new comer. 

Harry decided right then and there, with hands praying in front of him, that heaven had risen. There standing in slight surprise, bright blue eyes wide and tousled brown hair stood a boy. And he was stunning. Attractive like nothing Harry had ever seen. Thick thighs wrapped in tight black leggings and bare ankles, an almost transparent white shirt where Harry could barely make out an array of tattoos, his fingertips dug into his thighs to avoid reaching out to trace over them. Quickly Harry realised he was staring when a cramp dug into his neck, and he hastily returned his attention back to the front while the boy, recovered from his shock, made his way down to a spare seat in the front row, luckily oblivious to Harry's gaze. 

Unfortunately, after numerous crossed out notes and scribbles filling up a blank page, Harry concluded he was never going to learn another thing ever again if he can't find a way to stop glancing down at the beautiful boy every second. Relieved, Harry practically ran out of the lecture when released with empty notes and an even emptier heart.

Finally making his way back to his room, he throws his bag down on the floor, collapsing on the bed and running a hand through his thick curls contemplating ringing Liam for advice. Harry slides his thin finger into his back pocket and wedges out his phone deciding on calling. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Harry speed dials Liam and waits for the several rings before Liam picks up. 

"Harry, mate- I can't talk-" Liam starts straight up.

"I'm in love." Harry cuts off Liam, followed but silence and an initial sigh and Harry throws one arm over his eyes.

"Harry, that's great-"

"He beautiful Liam."

"-but I really have to do this-"

"Like stunning, Liam."

"-report for Friday but-" 

"Liam." Harry once cuts him off again and He knows he sounds pathetic whining like a school boy but Harry can't think of any other explanation to the never ending slideshow of the boys thin pink lips and tanned collarbones playing on repeat behind his eyelids. 

Liam sighs, "what's his name?" For a second Harry is dumbfounded, mouth gaping like a fish and eyebrows pulling down because he realised he didn't even get the boys name. There's silence on both ends of the line and Harry can practically hear the amusement in Liam's voice when he carries on to say "you didn't even get his name?" To which Harry promptly hangs up without and answer concluding that Liam is of no help whatsoever and making a mental note to notify Zayn of this. 

\---

The next day Harry walks into the auditorium with a mission to find out the name of the beautiful mystery boy. Decked head to toe in a sheer shirt, tight jeans and his swankiest boots he's feeling pretty optimistic as he does say so himself. Taking a seat in the back, he surveys the seats concluding the boy isn't there and not trying very hard to control his bottom lip from jutting out in a defeated pout when the boy still isn't there once the lecture has started. 

\---

The lesson ends and Harry's heart seems to drag along the floor along with sad steps towards the door. Where's the boy? Harry can't help but feel worried and disgruntled. Swinging open the door, Harry collides with a figure hard knocking him back into the auditorium, long legs stumbling and curls flying while the other smaller figure seems to bounce off his chest falling back onto the ground of the hallway. Harry's hand comes up to brush the curls out of his eyes already stuttering out a half hearted apology, and extends his hand to help the figure up before he stops dead. The boy. The beautiful no named, thick thighed, pretty eyed boy is sitting on the ground, knocked down by Harry looking up at his outstretched hand with a crinkly eyed smile. He reached out to grasp Harry's hand but before he can, a flash of blonde slips past him, gripping the Boys figure and slinging him over the shoulder, before running down the hall with him, laughing loudly, while Harry stands in a daze and in awe quickly startled out of his shock with the name the blond boy is yelling as he runs down the hallway. 

Still standing in the auditorium doorway, Harry smiles to himself lips whispering the name: "Louis."

\---

It's that night when Harry is in bed, surrounded by papers, stationary and half finished notes that he feels the need to scream. Mind overcome with Louis, Louis, Louis and groaning in frustration with his inconclusive attempts to do his work, Harry finally leaps up and strides to his window, pulling it up open. He hands his head out listening to the distant beeps of traffics and the soft feel of the cool wind brush against his flush face and without a thought, opens his eyes and shouts: "Lou-eeh!"

Head still hung, Harry almost falls out the window with a scream from a window along the way of the other side of the complex: "Oi Oi!"


End file.
